The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in managing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to data that is used in information documents, such as handouts, slide shows, presentation material, and other types of informational documents used in a meeting.
A meeting between a presenter and an audience is typically directed to a specific topic or type of topic. In order to make the meeting more productive, demonstrative aids (presentation materials), such as handouts, pamphlets, slide shows, etc., allow the presenter to give the audience concrete examples of and/or support for a verbal presentation of the presenter. Oftentimes, such demonstrative aids are generic in nature.